Shades of Gray
by Shiningheart of ThunderClan
Summary: An accident sends a hardcore Warriors fan into her favorite fandom. Now she must find her own way, her own life, in ThunderClan. But that's not so easy to do, with war on the horizon.


**Disclaimer: Shiningheart of ThunderClan does not own Warriors. That esteemed privelage goes to Erin Hunter. And boy, am I jealous!**

Me: After reading a couple of these fanfictions for varying fandoms, I decided to make one of my own! So I made a list of my favorite fandoms, closed my eyes, and just pointed at a random one. Would you believe it, my finger landed on one of the lines! Now I'm writing this one and a separate one for Yu Yu Hakusho. -shakes head- So yeah, this one may or may not take a while to be updated. The allegiances are taken right from Last Hope. Setting is six moons after the final battle.

* * *

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Nine lives left)

Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Seedpaw)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

(Apprentice, Lilypaw)

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose - cream colored tom

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat

(Apprentice, Dewpaw)

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

(Apprentice, Amberpaw)

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

(Apprentice, Cherrypaw)

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black and white she-cat

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

(Apprentice, Molepaw)

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw - ginger she-cat

Molepaw - brown and ceram tom

Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Seedpaw - very pale dark ginger she-cat

Snowpaw - white tom with green eyes

Dewpaw - gray tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw - gray she-cat with white paws,

a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Queens:

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

(Mother of Firekit, a gray tabby tom, and Hollykit, a calico she-kit)

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Elders:

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

_**ShadowClan**_

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with one jet black paw (2 lives left)

Deputy: Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

(Apprentice, Dapplepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

(Apprentice, Darkpaw - black tom with white paws)

Smokefoot - black tom

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost - black and white tom

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

(Apprentice, Duskpaw - light gray she-cat)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black paws

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tom

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw - cream-and-gray tom

Starlingfur - ginger tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Pinenose - black she-cat

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom (7 lives left)

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Kestralflight - mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

(Apprentice, Fawnpaw - dark ginger and white she-cat)

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Raccoonpaw - ginger and white she-cat)

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown and white tom

(Apprentice, Banepaw - dark ginger tom)

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Boulderfur - large pale gray tom

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat wth large white mark on her forehead

Queens:

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Sedgewhisker - bight brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Tornear - tabby tom

_**RiverClan**_

Leader: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

(Apprentice, Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

(Apprentice, Frostpaw - gray tabby tom with one white paw)

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Mossyfoot - brown and white she-cat

(Apprentice, Honeypaw - light ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

(Apprentice, Cloverpaw - ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Robinwing - tortoiseshell and white tom

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Queens:

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

Duskfur - brown tabby she-ca

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose - mottled tabby she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger and white tom

* * *

The road was bumpy beneath the bus. We- as in, myself and the other chorus members- were on our way to a fundraiser for the nearby orphanage. I was hoping to maybe play with some of the kids before we had to leave. I loved kids. I may have only been sixteen, but I knew that's what I was meant to do in my life: mother and raise as many children as I could. No one but my family and my best friends knew about my ambition, though. Everyone else would think it too weird.

I kept to myself as we went along. Any attempt to socialize would just bring awkward silence. Not because all of the other students were cruel, mind you. In fact, more than once they'd invited me to sit with them and talk. I was quite happy with my music and my book. My green eyes flashed along the pages of Darkest Hour. I had all of the Warriors books at home, from Into the Wild to Last Hope, as well as all of the mangas, special editions, and mangas. Darkest Hour was my favorite, though. Firestar's point of view had always been my favorite.

At first, I didn't hear the shouts. Tigerstar had just brought Scourge into Four Trees when I finally did look around. Everyone around me was freaking out. The teachers, the students, and even the bus driver. My head tilted to the side, making my short black hair just brush my shoulder. One of the altos flashed passed me and I quickly stuck my hand out to catch her wrist. She stopped immediately and looked at me in surprise. "What's going on?"

She wrenched her wrist out of my grip. Her eyes were wide and wild with fright, and her voice squeaky when she answered my question. "The bridge gave out! We need to get out of here and back to safety, _now,_ before we all end up drowned!" She ran to the back of the bus and forced the emergency door open without a backwards glance.

I hummed in thought before slowly standing and stretching. "Guess that means we won't be at the orphanage today, eh?" I joked meekly to the closest person, who happened to be the student teacher. He flashed me a look of incrudelity. Just because this was a time to panic doesn't mean that I need to panic. I much prefer to keep my head instead of losing it when things like this happens. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get everyone off of the bus!"

He stared for a second more before rapidly shaking his head and shouting to everyone, "Back of the bus! Leave everything! Single file! Hurry!" He tried to push me towards the back, but I leaned away from him, against the window. "Didn't you hear me? We need to go!"

I flipped my book back open, more for show of calmness than any actual intent to read. "I'll be along in a minute. See to everyone else first, please." He groaned angrily before turning his back on me and shouting at the rapidly depleting students. I rolled my eyes and closed my book again. "StarClan, I hope he doesn't actually become a teacher. He's practically useless." I grumbled to myself. I took my time reaching the end, and leaped from the bus to the street easily.

A glance around revealed that my classmates weren't the only ones panicking. The entire street was fleeing from the crumbling center of the bridge. How... pitiful. Are humans really this disorganized? From the corner of my eye, I watched a middle-aged woman push an elderly man to the side when she hurried passed. The old man flailed half-way over the edge before I caught the back of his shirt and hauled him back. He didn't even glance at me before he hurried away.

I frowned at this, but put it out of my head and looked around to see if anyone else needed help. So much chaos reigned around me that I almost gave up and saved myself. But I'd trained myself to follow the warrior code as well as any Clan cat, and I wouldn't sacrifice anyone's life just to save my own. If someone needed me, I'd stop and help them. A child wailed for his mother, and I led him to safety before going back. A teenager, one of my classmates, had tripped over a fallen rock. I lifted him up and shooed him away.

By the time I was satisfied, over half of the bridge was gone. I turned my back on the disaster, willing myself not to think about how many lives were lost, when the ground beneath my feet started to crumble. I didn't have time to think before I started to freefall. No one noticed my sudden disappearance. My body twisted in mid-air so that I was facing the quickly approaching water. I knew I was going to die, but I didn't worry about it. I'd helped people today, even if they didn't appreciate it. If it was my time, then so be it.

Despite my calmness, I closed my eyes and thought, _'StarClan, save me...' _Just as I was sure I was going to meet the water, I heard a deep voice whisper, "Very well, young one." Then everything went dark.


End file.
